


Firme

by sadplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadplant/pseuds/sadplant
Summary: “Mesmo que você solte, eu vou continuar segurando.”Sasuke olhou para sua mão direita, os dedos espremidos entre os de Naruto. Fechou os olhos. “Se você não soltar, nós dois vamos acabar caindo.”“Então a gente cai junto,” disse Naruto. “Porque eu não vou soltar.” -- Sasuke-centric para Nana.





	Firme

“Mesmo que você solte, eu vou continuar segurando.”

Sasuke olhou para sua mão direita, os dedos espremidos entre os de Naruto. Fechou os olhos. “Se você não soltar, nós dois vamos acabar caindo.”

“Então a gente cai junto,” disse Naruto. “Porque eu não vou soltar.”

Não era a primeira vez que tinha aquele sonho. O corpo suspenso à beira do abismo, a sensação gelada na boca do estômago; a expressão de Naruto, torcida pelo esforço. Ele sabia o que devia fazer – soltar e relaxar. Soltar e se deixar cair. Ele sabia que nada de ruim iria acontecer. Ao contrário de sua vida, aquele era um sonho ruim do qual ele podia acordar.

Então ele mexia os dedos e os imaginava deslizando, tentando ensinar à mente que naquela situação sua mão já estaria escorregadia de tanto suor.

Mas a mente não entendia – a mão não saía do lugar. E ele acordava, exausto. Ciente de que na próxima noite – ou dali a algumas noites – teria o mesmo sonho.

No sonho ele não tinha sempre a mesma idade. Na maior parte das vezes, Sasuke era só um menino. A sombra gigante do irmão pairando sobre seu caminho. Os dentes cerrados, a fronte despida do hitaiate.  _Eu não preciso disso, você não vai conseguir chegar perto da minha testa_. Naruto sorria e mostrava os punhos. E eles lutavam. Sasuke não conseguia entender o motivo, mas se sentia bem. Escancarava a boca e cuspia fogo, afogando as palavras. Ele tinha um objetivo e era invencível.

Naruto não se importava. Ele suportava o calor e chegava mais perto. Ele enchia os pulmões de ar e gritava. O sangue escorria e grudava em sua pele mas ele continuava avançando. Sasuke tentava se afastar e não conseguia. Não era rápido o suficiente. Ele queria fugir de Naruto, queria dar as costas e olhar para a frente, queria deixá-lo para trás. Mas mesmo quando era Naruto quem estava no chão, incapaz de se mexer por mais um segundo, era Sasuke quem acabava na beira do abismo – seguro pela mão daquele que achava que tinha derrotado.

Quando era um homem e perdia, Sasuke não se incomodava mais. O mundo sondado através dos olhos de seu irmão, sem vingança na ponta da língua, nos pés a promessa de um dia reconstruir seu lar. Dono de seus erros, refém do silêncio ao redor. O tempo lhe tinha tirado o peso das certezas. Quando era um homem, Sasuke podia se deixar cair.  _É só um sonho ruim_. Mas Naruto era estúpido e não soltava sua mão.

“Eu não vou soltar.” E não soltava. Sasuke assistia seus dedos ficando avermelhados como se não fizessem parte de seu corpo. Ele tinha treze e dezesseis e trinta e dois anos, era menino e era homem e era um nada. Naruto olhava para ele em sonho e havia algo de real na sua presença, na insistência em salvar Sasuke mesmo quando a opção mais sensata era desistir.

Sasuke acordou com o rosto molhado, as unhas cravadas na palma da mão, encharcado com o próprio suor. Abriu os olhos e viu o céu mudando de cor. Já estava na hora de seguir viagem. Levantou, desmontou o acampamento e se pôs a andar em direção ao seu destino. Enquanto caminhava, pensou nas palavras que, fosse qual fosse o momento, sempre faziam o sonho acabar.

_Eu também não vou soltar._

Ao longe, Konoha se erguia.


End file.
